Algodão Doce
by Pagu
Summary: Uma songfic com o ar francês de Amelie Poulain.


**Chapter 1: Algodão Doce**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic são de propriedade de J.K., e infelizmente não posso levá-los para a cama e dar-lhes de comer.

**Título:** **Algodão Doce**

**Autor:** **Pagú**

**Gênero:** Romance - Ship: Luna Lovegood e Rolf Scamander

**Classificação:** K

**Spoilers:** 7

**Observação: **Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, mas por favor espere mais um segundinho para começar a ler. Esta é uma **SONGFIC**, cada capítulo tem sua própria canção. Todas elas fazem parte da trilha sonora de Amelie Poulain, de Yann Tiersen. Os links para as canções estão no meu perfil, ou ao final da fic. Eu disponibilizei os links do You Tube ou um link do 4 shared (caso você queira baixar a lista já em ordem). Desculpe pelo transtorno, mas é essencial que você leia a fic ouvindo a música, ou ela não terá sentido, certo?

* * *

**Capítulo I - Les Jours Tristes**

Fim de tarde. Aurora, sol se pondo a oeste ilumina o Canal da Mancha. Algum lugar ali perto está Calais, uma cidade portuária de onde ela pegaria um barco de volta à Inglaterra. Há muitos anos não voltava à sua casa e a saudade enchia seu coração de felicidade ao saber que logo estaria lá. Perdida nas imagens e paisagens que havia presenciado até o momento, atravessar o tal Canal era o que faltava para tornar sua viagem perfeita e inesquecível. Seu coração batia mais forte na expectativa de ver seu pai, seus amigos.

Estava em uma encosta perto de uma praia, o mar em sua frente chamativo e inebriante. Pedras cobriam o chão perto dela, fazendo-a se lembrar das praias de areia que tinha conhecido, sentiria falta delas. Contudo onde estava sentada, um carpete de grama verde amaciava seus pés, pequenas margaridas brotavam ao seu redor. Parada há mais de uma hora ali, a delicada moça, com seus vinte e poucos anos, balançava uma varinha fazendo com que as folhas das árvores que acabavam de se deitar, deslizassem novamente junto ao vento frio e reconfortante. As folhas amareladas do outono passeavam em torno da jovem e prendiam-se em seus cabelos loiros brancos que cobriam suas costas.

Ela levantou-se e brincou com suas novas amigas. Sorriu docemente, poderia ser confundida com uma criança, mas ninguém passava por ali. Insetos saiam de suas casas, curiosos, e encantavam-se com a meiguice da menina. Voavam, corriam e rastejavam-se para participar. A moça esticou um dos dedos e uma borboleta, pintada dos mais lindos tons de verde, pousou em sua mão. Ao sentir a magia, gnomos aparecem de trás de arbustos e mesmo não gostando de tais tipos de humanos, divertiam-se ao observar aquela.

Alegria. Ternura. Inocência.

Logo juntaram outros animais, mágicos ou não. Todos pareciam enfeitiçados por tal sorriso, pelos olhos levemente perdidos de felicidade e pela leveza que os pés tocavam o solo e saltavam desse. Ela girava e cumprimentava todos os que chegavam como iguais, como irmãos. Um amasso aproximou-se, mas de longe contemplava a alegria dos outros. Os sons e barulhos tomavam a forma e a melodia de uma canção, uma trilha sonora para aquele momento único e memorável. O som de sua risada, do bater de asas, o tilintar de pinças e esfregar no chão, o piado de aves, o zumbido, o miado, o latido, eram parte de uma sinfonia impecável. Então, a menina jogou-se no chão, fazendo todas as criaturas a sua volta pararem de susto, mas logo ela pôs-se a rir e os outros novamente juntaram-se a ela.

Ao alto de um morro um rapaz observava aquela moça e sorria.

**Capítulo II - Pas Si Simple**

Meu Pai,

Como tudo está por aí? Espero que você tenha conseguido tomar conta de si até agora. Às vezes me pego pensando que deveria estar aí para cuidar de você, mas me lembro que durante o tempo de escola você ficava só e, mesmo eu encontrando cuecas e roupas perdidas nos lugares mais improváveis, você dava conta do recado! Não demora muito e estarei de volta. A saudade é grande.

Deixe-me contar do que encontrei pelo meu caminho esta semana. A França é lindíssima e cada dia que se passa fico mais apaixonada pelo lugar. Dos dois anos que estou fora, não foi um erro reservar seis meses para conhecer este país mágico. Estou em Dunkerque, uma cidade perto de Calais de onde vou pegar o barco de volta. Você não vai acreditar o que eu encontrei aqui! Há uma reserva de Pomorim Dourado. Eles vivem livres, são muito bem tratados e a população está crescendo. É impressionante como tudo parece ser perfeito para eles neste lugar. Conheci os bruxos que trabalham aqui, eles são muito bondosos e ajudaram na minha pesquisa, me mostraram todas as técnicas e cuidados que eles têm com os tais pássaros. Passei a semana hospedada num hotel trouxa no centro da cidade, um lugar estranho, os trouxas pareciam não ter percebido a presença de narguilés. Ainda bem que eu estou com meu pingente, então fique tranquilo, estou protegida. Este é um lugar que eu adoraria poder ficar mais, porém a saudade me chama e tem me controlado um pouco durante esses últimos meses. Já posso até sentir o cheiro de casa e da sopa de dilatéx, que eu sei que estará me esperando.

Com amor,

Luna.

**Capítulo III - La Noyee**

Luna andava pelas ruas da cidade. Já era noite e as luzes das casas e comércios estavam acesas. Ela vestia uma longa saia verde escura e uma blusa branca dois tamanhos maiores que o seu e por cima um casaco mostarda. Cabelos presos num rabo mal feito, uma grande flor e folhas secas presos entre os cachos soltos, rosto sem maquiagem. Tinha uma larga corrente com um pingente grande e estranho pendurado no pescoço e uma bolsa em um dos ombros.

Ela era notada pelos trouxas que voltavam de seus trabalhos, crianças sorriam para ela e ela retribuía com carinho. Andava de maneira alegre, como se saltitasse sem tirar os pés do chão. As luzes amarelas saiam das lojas e restaurantes e inundavam a rua como uma onda de calor. Luna reparava no rosto de todos que estavam por ali. Atravessou a rua para ver o que havia juntado tantas pessoas em frente a uma loja. Lá havia um grande carrinho de algodão-doce. Luna nunca havia visto aquilo. Um algodão e podia-se comer dele! Não resistiu e comprou um para si, estava fascinada.

Os olhos dela brilhavam como o de todas as outras crianças que de lá saiam. Ela puxou um fiapo para si e curiosa colocou-o inteiro na boca. Doce. O açúcar derreteu rapidamente e Luna soltou uma risada gostosa. Não reparou que um rapaz do outro lado da rua fitava-a encantado com sua reação. Ele se aproximou, mas Luna só percebeu sua presença quando ele estava há um metro de distância. Ela então desviou o olhar de seu doce e encarou o rapaz de maneira curiosa. Seu sorriso ainda estava no rosto. Ele também sorriu. "É a primeira vez que você prova algodão-doce?" Ele perguntou-a ainda sorrindo. Podia-se ver que ele era pelo menos cinco anos mais velhos que Luna, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho jovem. "Sim! Algo muito curioso, não entendo como eles conseguem transformar o açúcar em um fio. Parece até mágica." Ela disse com uma voz fina, distante, porém animada. O homem sorriu com o comentário dela. "Quem disse que não é mágica?" Luna olhou para ele com um olhar desconfiado que logo sumiu quando o rapaz piscou para ela. "Boa noite." O tal rapaz acenou com o braço e seguiu na direção oposta à de Luna. "Boa noite." Luna respondeu com um pouco de atraso fazendo o homem olhar para trás e sorrir novamente.

**Capítulo IV - La valse des monstres**

Ainda era cedo quando Luna aparatou em uma praia na cidade de Calais. O sol aparecia pela metade no horizonte formando uma camada amarela no mar. Ela carregava uma mochila nas costas e um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto, bocejou alto e começou a andar. Em pouco tempo já estava no porto e esperava seu barco encostar-se ao cais. Estava voltando para casa. Ela não queria aparatar na Inglaterra como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Ela precisava deste dia de viagem, era uma transição. O que era mais um dia depois de dois anos longe? Além disso, estava ansiosa pela paisagem que a aguardava. Nunca havia visto sua ilha do mar.

Um barco não tão grande, pintado de azul, com um deque chamativo na parte traseira, parou no cais onde Luna estava. Ela tinha seu bilhete na mão e não via a hora de embarcar. Sua última aventura estava por vir. Um vento frio fez a moça estremecer e lentamente ela retirou um casaco mais pesado da mochila. Um apito alto tocou e Luna deu um pulinho, misto de susto e alegria.

Estava há horas no barco, sentada num dos cantos do deque, Luna olhava o oceano ao seu redor. O dia não poderia estar melhor, o vento era frio, mas o céu não tinha nuvens e Luna sentia o calor do sol em seu rosto, como se alguém estivesse fazendo-lhe carinho. Uma canção começou a tocar e os trouxas começaram a dançar no meio do deque. Luna olhava sorrindo, apaixonada pela situação. Casais riam baixo e se movimentavam lentamente. Seus olhos continuavam a fita-los, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Há muito tempo não dançava e, mesmo não sendo boa naquilo, ela adorava. Lembrou-se da última festa que foi com seu pai, haviam dançado. Mas aqui era outra coisa, ela desejou pela primeira vez ter alguém, sem ser seu pai, para dançar.

Novamente um rapaz se aproximou de Luna, sentou-se ao seu lado e fitava-a. Luna ainda prestava atenção nos casais, até que ouviu uma respiração mais forte. "Olá." O rapaz cumprimentou quando Luna olhou para ele. Luna arqueou uma das sobrancelhas levemente e sorriu. "Você novamente." O homem que no dia anterior havia lhe parado na rua estava ali sorrindo para ela. "Encontros e desencontros. Não pude deixar de reparar em você olhando para os casais, então resolvi chamá-la para dançar. Aceita?" Ele tinha se levantado e estendia a mão para ela, que aceitou sem mais perguntas.

Ele a conduziu ao meio da nova pista, uma das mãos em sua cintura e outra entrelaçada com as dela. Luna intuitivamente apoiou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz, fazendo-o rir, mesmo assim ela continuava na posição. O vento gélido batia em seus cabelos enquanto os dois giravam, Luna passeava entre lembranças felizes. Sentia a respiração do rapaz em seu ouvido. Passavam entre os outros casais e eles sorriam com os olhos, Luna retribuía. Ela se lembrou do dia anterior e sua festa com os animais, como era feliz quando dançava. Os seus pés quase flutuavam e sua longa saia rodava com o ar. Luna, de vez em quando, espiava o rapaz, mas logo abaixava sua cabeça, corava ao reparar ele olhando-a. Quem era aquele homem que em menos de cinco minutos a fez tão feliz, sem mesmo precisar falar mais que duas frases? Eles dançaram uma, duas, três, quatro músicas até serem os únicos ainda ali. Ela levantou sua cabeça um pouco e viu os olhos do rapaz fitando-a. Ela sorriu e ele também. Ele soltou-se dela delicadamente e a conduziu para a parte fechada do barco.

Já anoitecia e o frio aumentava. Sentaram-se à mesa. Por algum tempo eles só se olharam. Luna estava enfeitiçada por aqueles cabelos negros caídos no rosto, embaraçados pelo vento. Ele tinha os olhos mais brilhantes que ela já tinha visto e seu sorriso fazia seu coração sentir-se mais leve. Havia algo nele que Luna não podia entender. Ou era ela que não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

**Capítulo V - La Valse dês Vieux os**

Despediu-se daquele misterioso rapaz. Haviam chegado a Dover, ele logo sumiu no meio da multidão. Luna não perguntara seu nome. Sentiu um vazio no peito, ao imaginar que nunca mais o veria novamente. Porém sua felicidade era imensa, estava de volta. Em uma rua deserta da cidade ela juntou suas coisas ao seu redor e aparatou.

Ela caiu ao meio de uma plantação de bicho da seda. Olhou ao seu redor encantada. Lembrou-se do algodão doce e do misterioso rapaz, parecia que tudo havia acontecido há tempos. "Isso não era para estar aqui. Será que aparatei no lugar errado?" Mas logo viu no alto de um monte uma torre negra, estava em casa. Saltitando foi à direção que seu coração chamava.

Seu peito quase explodia de felicidade quando chegou ao portão. Parou dura. O portão estava como sempre, mas o jardim que o seguia estava completamente diferente. Luna arregalou os olhos ao ver que a placa de O Pasquim estava caída. Parecia que há muito tempo ninguém cuidava dali. Ela abriu o portão rapidamente e seguiu o ziguezague até a porta, esquecendo suas coisas para fora. Ela não se importava.

Abriu a porta em um empurrão forte. "Papai! Papai! Papai?" Ela não ouvia a resposta. Olhou ao seu redor e viu a cozinha de sua casa completamente bagunçada. Passou o dedo em um dos móveis, eles estavam cobertos de pó. "Luna?" Xenófilo chamou numa voz distante e fraca. Ela correu em direção ao som, vinha da sala de estar. Pulando os degraus, Luna chegou ao segundo andar e pode se acalmar. O lugar não estava da mesma maneira que a cozinha. Bagunçado sim, mas o normal. Sentado em uma poltrona encontrava-se seu pai.

Luna correu em sua direção e o abraçou forte. Ficaram agarrados por mais de um minuto. Seu pai murmurava uma canção em seu ouvido e ela sorria. Em fim a saudade iria passar. Ela tinha tantas coisas para contar. "Senti tanto a sua falta. Eu te amo muito." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. "E novamente nós nos unimos. Amo-te muito." Luna beijou a testa de seu pai quando, enfim, se levantou. "O que aconteceu com o jardim?"

Novamente a moça ficou estática. Pela primeira vez ela pode olhar seu pai de verdade. Havia algo de estranho nele.

**Capítulo VI - Le Moulin**

Estava cego. Luna tinha os olhos abertos de maneira boba e ao piscar, uma leve lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Ela sentou-se aos pés do pai e apoiou sua cabeça em seus joelhos. Xenófilo tateou até encontrar os cabelos louro brancos de sua filha. "Conte-me sobre a sua viagem." Luna não iria recusar. Ela precisava contar, pois ele precisava ouvi-la.

Com lágrimas nos olhos Luna começou sua estória, mas não era sobre isso que pensava. - Cego! Os olhos de seu pai tomavam um tom de azul muito diferente do que eram. Estavam quase cinzas. Ela não largou dos joelhos de Xenófilo, que acariciava seus cabelos docemente. Estava feliz por estar em casa, mesmo com a descoberta, ela estaria ali para ajudá-lo.

Luna contou a ele sobre o tempo que passou na Croácia, depois da Alemanha, Itália e Marrocos. Com um profundo suspiro começou a falar-lhe sobre a França. Ela estava tão feliz lá que não reparou na diferença das cartas enviadas por seu pai. Xenófilo fazia perguntas animadas para a filha, mas não respondia tão intensamente. Luna sentiu um peso no peito, mas não conseguia entender.

"Porque estou me sentindo assim, papai?" Ela soltou, quando ainda contava-lhe sobre Nice. Xenófilo puxou o rosto da filha, delicadamente, para que ela pudesse fitar seus olhos. Luna fechou os seus instintivamente. "Minha flor de lótus querida, como você esta se sentindo?" Ele tinha a mesma voz de sempre e com seus olhos fechados Luna podia imaginar que nada havia mudado. "Este peso no meu peito, nunca senti nada parecido. Não estou triste, mas a sensação é a mesma." Explicou ela fazendo Xenófilo rir baixo. Luna abriu os olhos, curiosa. "Você está se sentindo culpada. Trate de parar!" Disse calmamente e Luna pulou em seu pescoço novamente. "Acho que não consigo." Ela disse em seu ouvido.

Por algum tempo abraçavam-se sem falar nada. Luna passou a mão pelos cabelos do pai. Isto a fez lembrar o algodão doce e deste pensou naquele rapaz. -Quem é você? Mas outros pensamentos invadiram novamente sua mente. "Papai, como você tem vivido? Tem alguém lhe ajudando?" Um sorriso abriu no rosto de Xenófilo. Luna voltou a sentar no chão. Era a vez de seu pai contar sua estória.

"Bom, querida, os Weasleys tem sido muito generosos. Um dos filhos vem me buscar todos os dias para ter as minhas refeições lá. A Sra. Weasley se oferece, todos os dias, para vir arrumar a casa, mas isso eu sou capaz de fazer sozinho." Xenófilo sorriu. "Menos a cozinha, quase não desço para o primeiro andar." Luna sentiu seu coração ser inundado por gratidão. "Querida, tem algo que eu preciso te contar." Luna sabia que ele daria uma má notícia, mas o que poderia ser pior do que já havia constatado?

"Fiquei cego há 6 meses. Na época foi um baque muito grande, já que minha visão estava perfeita no dia anterior. Agora já me acostumei, porém não são só meus olhos que estão comprometidos. Eu sinto minhas forças saindo lentamente do meu corpo. Esperava que você chegasse para me ajudar a descobrir o que é que está acontecendo comigo."

Luna ficou parada com olhos distantes. A voz de seu pai ficou ecoando em sua mente e por algum tempo ela não conseguia entender o que ele estava falando. Depois de segundos, Luna ficou apavorada. "Você não está me dizendo que você vai morrer, não é?" Mesmo nervosa ela tinha a voz controlada e distante. Seu pai não respondeu e ela fitava seus olhos pedindo uma resposta. Então se lembrou que de lá nada viria. Xenófilo respirou fundo, entregando-se com a atitude.

"Eu não consegui descobrir o que aconteceu. Só sei que a cada dia sinto-me mais fraco. Parece que há algo puxando minha alma aos poucos para fora do corpo." Luna não sabia o que dizer. O que ela diria numa situação dessas? Era impossível pensar. Luna abraçou-o novamente. Seu pai agora soltava soluços baixos, emocionou-se ao ver o amor da filha.

Luna afastou-se do pai, respirou fundo, passou as mãos nas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de descer. Eles iriam dar um jeito. Ela tinha que ajudá-lo. "Não se preocupe. Eu irei descobrir o que aconteceu. Você vai ver, nós estaremos rindo de tudo isso daqui a um tempo."

**Capítulo VII - La Valse D'amelie**

Ainda era cedo, o sol acabava de raiar, quando Luna decidiu sair. Acabara de voltar e já havia tantas coisas para a moça resolver. Beijou seu pai e saiu, com a desculpa de que faria compras. Precisavam de mantimentos, mas Luna iria a Biblioteca no Beco Diagonal para começar suas pesquisas sobre a doença do pai.

Ela seguiu uma linha reta até a Biblioteca. Completamente distraída deixou de perceber que um rosto conhecido a acompanhou até ela entrar pelas grandes portas velhas e amadeiradas.

Retirou inúmeros livros das prateleiras e colocou-os em cima de uma grande mesa redonda. Pegou o primeiro da pilha e pôs-se a ler. Era um livro grosso sobre doenças bruxas e ela lia o índice à procura de algo que poderia ajudá-la.

Por quase uma hora procurou sem sucesso. Nada explicava a perda de visão repentina de seu pai. Luna tinha a cabeça recostada em sua mão e seus cabelos formavam ondas louras contrastando com envernizado escuro. A franja cobria seu rosto.

Sentado de oposto a ela um rapaz de cabelos negros a fitava. Ele pigarreou uma, duas vezes, mas só na terceira conseguiu tirar Luna de sua leitura. Ela olhou para cima sem mexer a cabeça. Um estranho frio na barriga, como se as asas de um pomo de ouro a fizessem cócegas, fez Luna sorrir constrangidamente.

Era ele. Ele era bruxo.

"Achei que não te veria mais." Disse ela, levantando o rosto. "Você é um bruxo, interessante..."

O rapaz não entendeu a última parte, mas sorriu de volta. Ele olhou da pilha de livros para Luna e suas sobrancelhas ergueram num sinal de curiosidade. "Já está estudando? Para quem acabou de chegar de viagem, isso é um pouco estranho."

"Sim, pode-se dizer que é estranho. Mas acho que já acabei por hoje. Meu pai irá notar se eu ficar mais tempo." Luna disse e ao reparar no colar do rapaz, levantou uma das sobrancelhas com um olhar preocupado. "Sabia que toletes trazem azar. Não é sensato usar um deles como amuleto."

O rapaz simplesmente riu. "Acho que ainda não nos apresentamos, prazer, meu nome é Rolf Scamander."

"Scamander, hum, você é da família de Newt Scamander, o falsário de penas de fênix?" O rapaz riu novamente. "Eu sou Luna Lovegood, um prazer conhece-lo."

O rapaz acompanhou-a pelo Beco e conversaram durante as compras que ela precisava fazer. Eles andavam pela rua principal do Beco e Luna ria alegremente, quando ela ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamar. Eram Ginny e Hermione que estavam na porta das Gemialidades Weasley. Luna foi cumprimentar as amigas que há tanto tempo não via.

"Olá meninas. Como estão?"

"Quanto tempo Luna! Estava com saudades suas." Disse Ginny pulando no pescoço de Luna fazendo-a corar.

Hermione sorria e indicou o belo rapaz com a cabeça, perguntando quem era. "Rolf, estas são Ginny Weasley e Hermione Granger, amigas do tempo de escola, meninas este é Rolf Scamander."

Hermione soltou um gritinho abafado e corou furiosamente. "Scamander, neto de Newt Scamander?"

"Hum, você também sabe da estória sobre as penas de fênix falsas, Hermione? Saiu no Pasquim há muitos anos." Luna comentou fazendo, todos sorrirem.

"Não! Disso eu não sabia, mas conheço o avô pelos livros que ele escreveu, principalmente Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, que usávamos nos tempos de Hogwarts. Prazer." Hermione cumprimentou o rapaz, seguida de Ginny que tinha uma cara divertida de quem nunca tinha ouvido falar naquele sobrenome antes.

Conversaram por algum tempo e Luna agradeceu a Ginny por tudo que sua família tinha feito por seu pai. Rolf acompanhou-a até o fim do Beco e antes que ela desaparatasse, ele beijou sua bochecha.

"Estará aqui amanhã?" Ele perguntou segurando uma das mãos dela.

"Sim." Luna respondeu, sorriu e sumiu.

**Capítulo VIII - L'autre Valse D'amelie**

Xenófilo ficou contente ao perceber que a filha não estava mais com toda aquela angústia no peito. Algo havia acontecido. Luna lhe contou sobre rapaz que conheceu na França. Seu pai ficou curioso para conhecer o rapaz, neto de quem era.

Luna ansiava pelo encontro do outro dia. Seu coração batia forte ao lembrar-se do beijo singelo que o rapaz havia lhe dado. Sua cabeça não parava. Seu pai ria ao ver que a menina estava apaixonada.

Na biblioteca no dia seguinte Luna não conseguia se concentrar nos livros e a todo o momento olhava ao seu redor. Ele não estava lá. O tempo passou e Luna novamente não encontrou o que procurava. Nada sabia ainda sobre a doença de seu pai, mas não desistiria facilmente.

Luna arrumou a mesa em que estava, mas um dos livros decidiu levar para casa. Ao sair pela porta pesada da biblioteca, a luz do sol a cegou por um segundo. A próxima coisa que pode ver fez seu estomago dançar dentro de seu corpo.

Lá estava Rolf Scamander, por trás de um enorme palito de algodão doce, esperando-a no fim da escadaria. Luna sorriu abertamente, sem nenhuma vergonha. Estava imensamente feliz. O rapaz subiu os degraus até a moça e lhe entregou seu presente. Ele tinha os cabelos caídos nos olhos e um sorriso lindo na boca.

De braços dados Rolf acompanhou Luna pelo Beco, ela contava-lhe sobre sua viagem e ele ouvia fascinado. _Será que ela é real? _A conexão entre os dois era incrivelmente sedutora. Luna estremeceu quando o rapaz tirou um fiapo de algodão doce do canto de sua boca e passou as costas de sua mão levemente sobre o rosto macio dela.

Já era quase onze horas quando Rolf a convidou para almoçar com ele. Para seu espanto ela recusou. Luna explicou o problema do pai, o rapaz entendeu. Luna se despediu, dizendo que amanhã voltaria. Ele sorriu para ela e novamente a beijou na bochecha.

**Capítulo IX - Soir de Fête**

A doença de seu pai era realmente estranha, já havia procurado em vários livros e o máximo que encontrou era sobre um verme da Noruega que era fatal quando entrava no sangue de uma pessoa, mas as condições para isso eram completamente improváveis.

Pai e filha conversaram muito naquela noite sobre o assunto. Chegando a discutir quando Luna o sugeriu ir ao St. Mungus. "Aqueles medi-bruxos não sabem de nada." Reclamou seu pai. Luna deixou o assunto de lado, sabendo como seu pai era teimoso.

Luna já dormia quando ouviu um gemido fraco. Acordou assustada e correu para o quarto de seu pai. Ele estava contorcido na cama e o chão ao lado estava sujo de vômito. Luna correu para ajudá-lo. Depois de algum tempo Xenófilo já não sentia dores e a náusea também havia passado. Ele recusou mais uma vez a ser levado para o hospital bruxo.

Na manhã seguinte Luna correu para a biblioteca assim que amanheceu. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu pai. Luna tinha a feição calma, mas sua cabeça não parava e um forte aperto em seu peito deixava sua respiração mais difícil.

Há mais de trinta minutos lá Luna mexia no cabelo nervosamente. Rolf chegou de surpresa, mas Luna demorou a levantar o rosto.

"Há algo de errado Luna?" O rapaz perguntou, preocupado.

Luna terminou de ler o parágrafo do livro e então olhou para o rapaz. Uma pontinha de felicidade apareceu no leve sorriso que deu. "Meu pai."

Rolf ajudou-a a pesquisar aquela manhã. Encontraram outra doença causada por cinzas de fênix, que não podiam ser inaladas de maneira alguma, mas logo a descartaram. Outra doença era uma disfunção do cérebro causada por feitiços _conjunctivitus _sucessivos, mas também a descartaram.

Luna e Rolf decidiram levar os livros para a casa da moça, onde almoçariam e depois pesquisariam mais. Na frente do Empório das Corujas encontraram com Sra. Weasley. que correu para abraçar a menina, da mesma maneira que Ginny havia feito.

"Obrigada por tudo senhora Weasley." Agradeceu Luna.

"Não foi nada, querida. Como está seu pai?" Ela perguntou tentando segurar todas as sacolas que haviam caído no chão.

"Ele não esteve bem esta noite. Estou pesquisando para ver se descubro o que está acontecendo." Comentou Luna, abaixando-se para ajudar Rolf que pegava as sacolas da Sra. Weasley.

"Xenófilo cabeça dura! Ainda não resolveu ir para o St. Mungus? Eu queria levá-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Luna você sabe que lá é o único lugar que vão conseguir resolver isso, querida. Você deve levá-lo."

Luna sabia que não era sua intenção, mas ficou um tanto chateada com o que Molly Weasley disse. Ela era capaz de ajudar o pai. E mesmo que não conseguisse, era o desejo dele ficar em casa.

**Capítulo X - La Valse D'amelie (piano version)**

Almoçaram bem e divertiram-se. Rolf contava estórias sobre seu avô a Xenófilo que ria como se nada havia acontecido naquela noite. Ele sorria para a filha em sinal de aprovação pelo rapaz que ali estava.

Rolf passou à tarde no quarto de Luna onde leram livros sem pausa. Mais doenças encontradas e descartadas. Luna sentia-se cada vez mais culpada pela doença de seu pai. Ao perceber como a moça estava se sentindo, Rolf pediu que ela o levasse para conhecer o resto da casa.

Passaram pelos cômodos e Luna sentiu-se tranqüila pelo rapaz não reparar na bagunça que era aquele lugar. Seguiram para o quintal onde um lago abrigava peixes coloridos e os arbustos abrigavam gnomos. Sentaram-se em um banco e Rolf acomodou Luna em seu peito. Por algum tempo ficaram em silêncio.

"Lembra da primeira vez que eu te vi?"

"Sim. Naquela rua em Dunkerque."

"Na verdade havia te visto mais cedo aquele dia, estava passeando pela praia quando a vi."

Luna não respondeu, corou furiosamente ao lembrar-se do dia. Achava que estava sozinha. "Você sabia que eu era bruxa, então?" Perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Sim, mas sabia mais. Naquela noite eu a vi, mas não tinha certeza se era a mesma pessoa. Até que pude ver seu rosto e logo me lembrei de uma foto sua publicada no Profeta Diário há muitos anos."

"Você sabia meu nome e não falou nada? Você é estranho sabia?"

"Sabia, acho que é esta a razão por eu estar aqui agora. Porque somos um par de estranhos que se encontraram de maneira estranha e que querem sempre viver estranhamente."

Luna riu baixinho e depois se virou para fitar o rapaz que estava ao seu lado. Os olhos negros do rapaz eram como abismos, onde Luna caia, caia, mas sabia que sempre estaria segura. Ela sorriu e o rapaz tocou seus lábios com os dedos, tentando gravar o formato em sua mente. Um vento frio soprou fazendo os cabelos da moça exalarem um alvo aroma de jasmim. Um beijo inocente e tenro selou seus lábios. Era o momento mais doce da vida de Luna Lovegood.

**Capítulo XI - Sur Le Fil**

O vento frio tornava-se gélido à medida que as árvores, com as folhas já no chão, preparavam-se para o inverno. O céu abrigava nuvens pesadas e escuras. No coração de Luna uma chama a mantinha quente e a acolhia ao meio da neve que estava para chegar. Esta chama tinha nome: Rolf Scamander. Eles, antes de qualquer coisa, tinham se tornado melhores amigos. A confiança que Luna tinha naquele rapaz crescia todas as vezes que ele ajudava Xenófilo a ir até sua cama, a tomar banho e ao descer as escadas.

Estavam há duas luas novas juntos e aquele singelo carinho transformava-se, aos poucos, em amor. Passavam os dias juntos e ele a ajudava a tomar conta não só de seu pai, mas também de O Pasquim. Era uma noite agradável na casa dos Lovegood, a lareira acesa trazia um aroma quente de madeira. Xenófilo contava uma estória para os outros dois que se sentavam no sofá.

"Papai, Rolf não acredita que toletes trazem mau-agouro." Luna comentou.

"Rapaz, eu pesquisei a fundo sobre isso, foi capa de O Pasquim há quinze anos." Xenófilo tentou.

"Ele usa eles como um amuleto!" Continuou Luna.

"Eu o comprei três dias antes de te conhecer Luna, não tiro isso do pescoço jamais." Rolf sorria ao tentar se explicar.

"Traz aqui, deixe-me ver." Pediu Xenófilo, levantando a mão.

Rolf levantou-se e levou seu amuleto até o pai de sua namorada. Xenófilo tateou o tolete, tentando perceber todos os detalhes. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas numa expressão de surpresa, ele deixou o amuleto cair no chão. Xenófilo tinha a respiração descompassada, começou a suar frio. Uma de suas mãos foi até sua cabeça que caia lentamente para o lado.

"Luna." Foi o que conseguiu soltar antes de desmaiar.

Rolf ficou imóvel até que Luna passou por ele correndo. Ela sacudia o pai e gritava seu nome. Ela olhou para Rolf que ainda estava parado, pedindo que a ajudasse. Ele então caiu em si, pegou Xenófilo nos braços, sem notar o peso do homem, e seguiu para fora da casa. Luna corria junto ao seu calcanhar. Chegando ao jardim Rolf segurou o braço de Luna com força. Sumiram.

Na porta de St. Mungus, Rolf não agüentou e caiu sentado com o sogro nos braços. Uma enfermeira correu para ajudá-los. Medi-bruxos logo chegaram e colocaram Xenófilo numa maca e correram pelo corredor. Pelo rosto de Luna corriam lágrimas urgentes. Rolf foi até ela e, ao tentar abraça-la, viu a moça que amava recuar como uma menina acuada.

"Isso é sua culpa! Porque é que você deu esse amuleto para meu pai?" Luna tinha o amuleto nas mãos e jogou-o no chão com raiva. Ela não sabia muito bem o que fazia, não entendia aquele sentimento dentro de si. Quem via a cena se espantava de ver a moça se desesperar. "Você o trouxe aqui! Ele não queria vir."

"Luna, aqui é o único lugar que podem salva-lo. Entenda isso." Rolf a segurava com força pelos braços. "Nós estamos tentando há mais de meses. Você sabe que aqui é o melhor lugar pra ele. Você sabe."

Como uma criança Luna balançava a cabeça. "Não." Ela desabou no chão, apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos. "Vá embora Rolf. Não quero mais te ver." Ela tinha a voz calma novamente, cansada.

Rolf estava agachado a sua frente e tentava fazer a moça olhar em seus olhos. "Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Luna." Ele tentou.

"Vá embora!" Pediu Luna quase sem forças. "Por favor."

"Desculpe-me, Luna. Minha pétala..."

"Vá."

Rolf saiu de cabeça baixa. Ela o fitou até ele desaparecer e então se levantou e foi saber de seu pai.

**Capítulo XII - La Valse D'amelie (orchestra version)**

Deitada no sofá, Luna dormia. Estava num quarto de St. Mungus e seu pai roncava alto. Rolf tinha o coração apertado em ver seu amor tão perto de si, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante, sentiu-se sufocado. Fechou a porta do quarto o qual acabava de espiar. Xenófilo havia tido um enfarte e somente sobreviveu por ter chegado rapidamente ao hospital.

Rolf conversou com os medi-bruxos e estes disseram que nada conseguiam saber sobre a doença de Xenófilo. Disseram-no que este morreria em pouco tempo, caso não descobrissem o que se passava com ele. O rapaz contou aos medi-bruxos sobre o que haviam pesquisado, mas nenhum deles soube responder se alguma das doenças se encaixava.

O rapaz então pediu permissão para ler o relatório que os medi-bruxos haviam feito e foi liberado a fazê-lo. Foliava as páginas sem saber o que procurava, até que uma informação saltou aos seus olhos. Era a peça que faltava.

Saiu correndo pelas portas do hospital fazendo as pessoas olharem feio devido ao barulho que o rapaz fez. Já na entrada ele desaparatou e surgiu na frente da casa dos Lovegood. Correu pela porta que ainda estava aberta da noite anterior e subiu até o quarto de Luna. Jogou os livros que estavam sobre sua escrivaninha, até encontrar o que estava procurando.

Uma página de um livro que Luna havia retirado estava amassada num canto. Ele abriu e pôs-se a ler. Um leve sorriso saiu dos lábios do rapaz, mas ele não durou muito tempo.

**Capítulo XIII - La Dispute**

Esbaforido, Rolf chega ao quarto de Xenófilo. Tinha a resposta para a doença, mas não a solução. Ao abrir a porta, viu uma cena que jamais gostaria de ver. Luna chorava baixinho sentada na cama de seu pai. Ela segurava uma das mãos de Xenófilo, que não respirava mais.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta fechar, Luna viu que Rolf estava lá. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas Luna pediu que não. Ela levantou-se e abraçou-o com força. O coração de Rolf encheu-se da tristeza de seu amor e ele a abraçou com a mesma intensidade, beijando seus cabelos. Lágrimas rolavam dos olhos do rapaz rapidamente. Ele já soluçava quando Luna levantou sua cabeça e ao ver a situação do rapaz, beijou-o docemente.

Xenófilo não havia morrido, mas sim sua alma havia deixado aquele corpo para unir-se a de sua esposa. Rolf explicou a Luna e aos medi-bruxos, que nada poderiam fazer. Ele mostrou a Luna o pedaço de papel que ela havia rasgado do livro. Era uma doença causada por vermes da Noruega. Eles tinham descartado esta opção por ser muito improvável. Porém, Rolf leu no relatório médico que haviam marcas de mordidas de gnomos na parte anterior das pernas de Xenófilo. Os tais vermes podiam raramente se hospedar entre os dentes de tais animais e, ao ser mordido, Xenófilo foi infectado.

"Ele não comentou nada com você, Luna?" Perguntou Rolf.

"Não." Luna balançava a cabeça e tinha um leve sorriso constrangido no rosto. "Papai acreditava que a saliva de gnomos continha Gernumblies, ele sempre os deixava morde-lo. Ele fez uma grande pesquisa sobre a magia dos Gernumlies, mas acho que por um verme da Noruega ele não esperava." Luna sentia-se melhor ao ver que sua pesquisa não tinha sido em vão. Não conseguiriam salvar seu pai, a doença era letal. Eles tinham mantido ele em casa como era de seu desejo, a maior parte do tempo.

Levaram Xenófilo para sua casa, onde Rolf organizou o velório para Luna. Luna contratou uma empresa especializada para desgnomizar sua casa. Ela observava o trabalho com pesar. Uma cerimônia bonita que reuniu bruxos de todos os cantos da Inglaterra realizou-se no quintal. Despediram-se de Xenófilo usando cores coloridas, a casa estava enfeitada com os mais diferentes tons de verde, amarelo e laranja.

Luna ficou impressionada ao ver tantas pessoas ali. Todas a cumprimentaram e ela sentiu-se bem ao saber que seu pai foi admirado. "Mesmo com sua excentricidade, Xenófilo foi sempre uma pessoa justa e coerente. Um homem de valores e de coragem, que não se deixou levar nos momentos mais difíceis. Tinha Luna como sua pétala mais preciosa e é nela que confiaremos agora em diante, todas as vezes que abrirmos um O Pasquim." Foram as palavras de Harry Potter, que aceitou falar para a amiga, sem recear. Luna emocionou-se e de mãos dadas com Rolf despediu-se de seu pai, que foi enterrado ao lado de sua mãe.

Os Weasleys foram os últimos a sair. Ajudaram a organizar a casa. Luna agradeceu-os por tudo que fizeram por seu pai antes dela voltar.

"Fique em casa por uns tempos Luna." Convidou Ginny que havia passado a maior parte do tempo junto da amiga. A senhora Weasley concordou com a cabeça. Luna sorriu, mas recusou.

"Rolf ficará aqui comigo, certo?"

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e beijou seus cabelos em resposta. "Fico e não saio mais. Meu lugar é aqui ao seu lado."

Luna beijou-o, fazendo a senhora Weasley chorar emocionada. Ela foi até os dois e abraçou-os com força. "Luna, querida, se precisar de qualquer coisa é só nos avisar."

"Obrigada."

**Capítulo XIV - Comptine D'um Autre ete**

Assim que todos foram embora, Rolf acompanhou Luna até seu quarto. Ele sentou em sua cama e ela deitou em seu colo. Ela contou-lhe as lembranças mais felizes que tinha sobre seu pai. Eles riram e choraram e se abraçaram.

Luna puxou Rolf, para que este deitasse ao seu lado. Ele deslizava os dedos sobre a pele branca e doce dela. Tocava seus dedos no braço dela gentilmente, como se tocasse as teclas de um piano. Luna assoviava uma canção no ritmo dos toques. Ela se aconchegou em seu peito, mas sem tirar os olhos do rapaz que ali estava com ela. Seu coração estava leve.

Seu pai havia partido com a certeza de ter deixado-a com alguém especial. Ela não estava mais sozinha. Aquele rapaz era o seu porto seguro há algum tempo e ela sabia que ele estaria lá para sempre. Ao pensar nisso Luna deixou lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos e beijou Rolf com vontade. Queria mostrar todo seu amor por ele.

"Desculpe-me por ontem." Ela pediu quando se separaram do beijo urgente que havia lhe dado.

"Minha pétala, não me peça desculpas. Nós estamos aqui e isso é o que importa. Eu te amo muito e é isso que importa. Nós finalmente nos encontramos e é isso que importa. Seremos muito felizes e é isso que importa. Estaremos juntos, para sempre."

Rolf beijou-a e Luna perdeu-se naquele beijo. O abismo dos olhos do rapaz a puxavam novamente e ela não podia deixar de se entregar. Rolf acarinhava o rosto dela de forma gentil. Luna sentia como se chamas frias percorressem o caminho que Rolf fazia em seu rosto, sentia-se a mulher mais amada do mundo.

Luna sonhou com seus pais. Eles estavam felizes por estarem juntos e por ela estar acompanhada de um homem feito para ela. Eles conversaram muito durante o sonho, e na despedida sua mãe mordeu o braço de seu pai, fazendo Luna acordar com um sorriso descontraído na boca.

**Capítulo XV - J'y Suis Jamais Alle**

Rolf mudou-se para a casa dos Lovegood, agora Lovegood Scamander. Luna retomou a edição de O Pasquim. Ela e seu esposo agora trabalhavam como nunca, escreviam e pesquisavam. A época áurea da revista de seu pai voltou e batiam recordes de vendas a cada publicação.

Luna nunca tinha sido tão feliz em sua vida. Sua casa tinha cheiro de amor e gosto de paixão. Seu pai havia ido ao encontro de sua mãe há quase um ano e, mesmo sentindo sua falta, sabia que eles estavam a guiar seu coração.

Doce. Luna vivia um amor doce. Um algodão doce, que se derrete quando colocado na boca. Derrete o coração e o faz flutuar com sua leveza. Um emaranhado de fios açucarados, onde a doçura e a leveza capturavam Luna e ela não queria sair de lá por nada no mundo. Rolf era seu algodão doce.

Uma viagem estava programada para dali dois meses. Luna e Rolf iriam viajar pelo mundo enviando as notícias sobre animais e plantas bruxas, sobre suas experiências com outros povos bruxos, mas na verdade aquela viagem era a lua-de-mel que eles tanto aguardavam.

O tempo passou voando como é comum para quem é feliz e ao tempo de irem, Luna despediu-se de seu pai e mãe, para mais uma vez aventurar-se pelo mundo, mas desta vez junto de seu doce amor.

**Capítulo XVI - A Quai**

Capítulo Foto: link no perfil.

**FIM**

Links para a as canções:

Les Jours Tristes –youtube .com/watch?v=6YddPRIGF3U

Pas Si Simple -youtube .com/watch?v=NwHOW51b4uk

La Noyee -youtube .com/watch?v=ZaBcs0NEc6w

La valse des monstres - youtube .com/watch?v=OfRr8BMYHUA

La Valse dês Vieux os -youtube .com/watch?v=u82QrUL5dxE

Le Moulin - youtube.com/watch?v=jdSq9UMDTKs

La Valse D'amelie -youtube .com/watch?v=MaFDhilUz98

L'autre Valse D'amelie -youtube .com/watch?v=rcmktJEKCvE

Soir de Fête -youtube .com/watch?v=H30VTDds9S8

La Valse D'amelie (piano version) -youtube .com/watch?v=Dyo4tNwNlvQ

Sur Le Fil -youtube .com/watch?v=pWBFbE0YaV8

La Valse D'amelie (orchestra version) -youtube .com/watch?v=3QWaNV4EWb8

La Dispute - youtube.com/watch?v=7WQktihlf0Y

Comptine D'um Autre ete -youtube .com/watch?v=H7BRpmbfPk0

J'y Suis Jamais Alle -youtube .com/watch?v=okjpAybjpQs

A Quai - youtube.com/watch?v=sYfNCmtNvM

**NA**: Se você chegou aqui parabéns! Obrigadíssima por ter lido a fic. Espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
